


Helping Root_Training Root

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause who doesn't want to train/help Root?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Root

**Author's Note:**

> Insert for fanfic Continuation – Season 6.

 

 

 

Shaw's heart skips a beat, balling her hands and tensing her entire body willing it not to move, not to help Root as she lays there on the mat, breathing heavily, again. Watching her chest rise... And then fall again, the strain. This time it takes her just that little bit longer to pick herself up.

 

Recovery for Root had been slow, but with a successful surgery and her own personal Doctor always watching over her like a hawk, it was rude not to recover well. The scarring tissue had mostly healed, going from the angry black, blue and protruding line to the healthy red of healing tissue.

 

The slight whimpering as she finally sits up was nearly enough to crack Shaw as Root's physical pain ripples down Shaw's own tense shoulders, down the spine and manifesting in her stomach, _'don't help her, don't you dare move!'_

 

After each taking turns to play MIA on each other, it has been a hard battle for both not to become so attached. Learning to trust, and then letting go again was proving hard, even in a simple training session.

 

Seeing Root now standing up, Shaw goes at Root again, his time Root is able to block the punches, one, two, three, _thud_....

 

The proud smile that Shaw has for Root's improvement at being able to at least block a few of her counter attacks quickly disappears as she hears it, so soft Shaw wasn't sure it wasn't in her mind.

 

“Sameen....” Root had now sat up on the mat and is pouting and panting heavily with sweat coating her forehead and brow. Shaw sighs in resignation and breaks her counter stance to go sit next to Root, but only for a moment.

 

Root looks pleadingly at Shaw.

 

Watching Root breathing so heavily, _'clearly she's exhausted, maybe I pushed her too hard?'_

 

 

_Buzz.... Buzz...._

 

 

Shaw turns her head slowly towards her phone which is sitting on the edge of the mat. Root smiles as the sound breaks the stand off. Shaw rolls her eyes as she walks to her phone. Picking it and the towel up, Shaw makes her way out to the meeting room.

 

 _'Ah',_ as Root now lies splayed out on the mat, recovering as she wipes the sweat clear off her brow in relief.

 

“Thank you”, she says to the air, but the Machine had heard her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert: Cht 16 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


	2. Training Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cht 2 is an insert: cht 23 f fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

Leaning on her locker, Shaw watches as Root jogs on the treadmill in a corner a short distance away. Between it all, agents come in and out of the training room. Her hair tied in a scrunchy and listening to music through her own personal radio cochlear. Root's sweat runs off her forehead and down her face as her cheeks glowed red. Her exposed arms are bent at an angle highlighting her biceps. Her long stride strengthening her legs as the three quarter length pants cling to her muscles, accentuating and highlighting the strength. Shaw gulps, and wipes her own face with her towel before Root finally spots her, watching.

 

Sauntering over, Root's smile down on Shaw quickly fades as Shaw leans over, and presses a button. And again... And again...

 

Fast, faster, too fast. Almost yelping, Root pulls the chord and the treadmill comes to an abrupt stop. Pouting at Shaw, Shaw smirks in return before walking away, indicating for Root to follow.

 

Root hesitates as she watches Shaw walk towards the training mats. It was almost like Shaw was daring her. Taking a slow and deep inhale of breath, and bracing herself, Root steps off the treadmill and walks to Shaw, who is now waiting expectantly.

  
“Let's see how much you've improved” as Shaw starts to move her arms up in an offensive stance.

 

Root quickly stops her by putting her own hands on Shaw's arms and cutting her off. Stroking “hmmm... I can think of other fun ways to work up a sweat” teases Root.

 

Shaw looks up into Root's eyes and fakes smiles with the tilted head. Before Root could react, she spins 180 and is now bent slightly as she realises that Shaw has now twisted and folded her arm into her back. Grimacing from the pain, Root tries to wriggle free, but Shaw's grip was too firm.

 

“Nope, definitely working on that”, Shaw says into Root's ear as she finally stops trying to wriggle free. Letting Root go, Shaw turns the pouting Root back round to face her before showing Root how to protect herself in that situation.

 

 

\-----------

 

After several failed attempts, Shaw begins to feel the rising frustration from Root as she sits on the mat, head down, panting. Walking over to the bottled water, Shaw picks one up, all the time glaring at one of the cameras, “and don't you even think about it”, as she threatens The Machine, before walking back to Root.

 

Surprised at Shaw's seriousness, Root quints her eyes slightly.....

 

As Shaw turns back round to walk back to Root, Root lunges for her, punch, punch, kick, punch, as the last punch lands on Shaw's jaw, the surprise attack making her stumble back a little. Putting a hand on her jaw and stretching it out to check damage level, Shaw couldn't hide her creeping smile of pride in Root. Root herself also smirking in happiness that she managed to land a punch, and is now back in an offensive stance ready to go again.

 

Smirking, _'two can play that game....'_ Shaw decaps and takes a swig of water from the bottle that is still in her hand, drinking slowly, and showing Root her neck, shoulder and toned arm muscles as they bend to accommodate the action. Finishing, Shaw straightens her face again and looks straight at Root as she twists the bottle cap back on the bottle while wiping over her mouth with her fingers with the other hand. Root unconsciously breaking as she licks, and then bites down on her bottom lip in reaction. Seeing this, Shaw smirks again, before bating Root to try attacking her again by holding her hand out and waving it back and forth at her, before throwing the bottle away on the mats and lifting her arms in offensive position in readiness.

 

Realising that she was no longer in an offensive stance, a case of too busy watching Shaw, Root regains herself and attacks, punch, punch, kick, parry, block, punch.... Twist.....

 

“Aw....” Root groans as her arm is once again twisted round her back. Struggling to wriggle free, Shaw's grip is unrelenting. Not admitting defeat, Root smirks... Then suddenly, dropping all her weight and giving it up to gravity, she lets her body tilt, and then slowly flop to the side, falling....

 

Shaw's eyes widen as she feels the weight of Root's body suddenly increasing. Quickly releasing her grip on Root's wrists, Shaw throws her arms around her instead as she cradles their fall.

 

_Thump_

 

As they land, Shaw's arms drop onto the mat as she lies lifeless, groaning. Her eyes then close as she focuses on dulling the pain. Of course Root had to always manage to dig a limb into her every time she fell on her. ' _That's going to bruise'_ , as Shaw drops her head back onto the mat.

 

Recovering, Root pushes her shoulders up from Shaw's chest and moves to lie completely flat on top of Shaw.

 

“Umph”, as Shaw feels Root shift before her entire body weight lands back on top of her, a second time, pinning her firmly onto the mat. Opening her eyes and lifting her head slightly, Shaw finds Root's mischievous smile and wide gleaming eyes looking straight back at her, clearly amused.

 

“Hmm.... This works for me too”, as Root continues to smile and flirt. Letting Root win, Shaw also lets Root lean down and in, kissing her, in public. It had nothing to do with the aching pain vibrating through her body, combined with Root's body weight pinning her down on the mat unable to move even though the advantage was gained through a dirty move, which consequently lead to Root 'winning' that allowed for that to happen. Nope, not at all, Shaw does not lose.

 

 

 

\-----------

 

Iris, who would routinely walk around the office, sometimes with another clinic colleague to remind agents of their presence and services, watched as the whole scene unfolded. Smiling, she noted that the pair have now clearly moved on from the aftermath of the Team reuniting. Iris had also noted how much happier the Team were, not just John, as there were no further issues with infighting. John himself brooded less, talked a fraction more, and didn't have another boxing or wrestling match with any other of his own colleagues.... Yet. Iris couldn't help but be happy for herself thinking about this, as she continued on with her rounds.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
